edgeworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Decimator
General information Fire-breathing monstrosities that reduce even the strongest bases to cinders. Decimator's sic have been released! Stats You can only research Decimators with a Level 8 (or higher) Tech Lab. Researching and training both requires a Decimator Core, excluding L1 research (As you don't need a Core to research) and L10 and above researches, which instead require a Scarbide Ingot. Crates decimator1.png|Decimator: Black Market Mystery Box, Troop Mystery Box! decimator20.png|Decimator Platoon decimator80.png|Decimator Carrier: Decimation Crate Promotions Decimator/2013#Promotions Decimator Blowout - Limited Time!, 2013 Jul 22–23 23:59; Aug 8–9 12:00; Aug 31 10:00 (1d2h); Sep 10 15:00 (1d18h); Jun 11; Jul 15 15:00 (1d2h); 2014 Sep 8 15:00 (1d) Mystery Box Mania!!!, 2014 Jan 10 10:00 (1d) Use the Force Box 2014 Jan 20 15:00 (1d) Use the Force Box Use the Force!, 2014 Feb 12 15:00 (1d); Feb 23 18:00 (23h); Mar 6 Heart Shaped Box!, 2014 Feb 14 1:00 (23h59m) Mystery Box Meltdown, 2014 Feb 20 21:00 (1d12h) Heart Shaped Box SALE!, 2014 Feb 22 12:00 (1d10h); Mar 7 0:00 (1d10h) Mystery Box Meltdown, 2014 Mar 2 0:00 (1d10h) Call in the Bomb Squad!, 2014 Mar 7 14:00 (2d9h) Mystery Box Meltdown, 2014 Mar 12 10:00 (1d) Mystery Box Meltdown, 2014 Mar 18 10:00 (1d) Mystery Box Meltdown, 2014 Apr 2 10:00 (1d) Mystery Box Meltdown, 2014 Apr 4 10:00 (1d) Use the Force!, 2013 Apr 12 12:00 (1d); Apr 26 15:00 (19h); May 18; May 24 16:00 (18h); Jun 8 17:00 (1d1h); Jun 20 (19 17:00) (2d16h); Jul 2 13:00 (1d4h); Jul 29 17:00 (23h); Aug 13 15:00 (1d); Sep 16 Mystery Box Meltdown, 2014 Apr 15 10:00 (1d) Mystery Box Meltdown, 2014 Apr 22 10:00 (1d3h) The Destruction and Decimator Mystery Boxes, 2014 Apr 27 12:00 (1d1h) Mystery Box Meltdown, 2014 Apr 28 10:00 (1d) BLAST: Mystery Box Meltdown, 2014 May 8 17:00 (1d) Mystery Box Meltdown, 2014 May 15 12:00 (2d22h) Decimation Crate and Decimation MB Sale!, 2014 May 18 13:00 (1d) Heart Shaped Box!, 2014 May 22 14:00 (22h) Mystery Box Meltdown, 2014 May 25 12:00 (1d) Heart Shaped Box!, 2014 Jun 2 12:00 (1d5h) Weekend Sales!, 2014 Jun 6 16:00 (2d17h, defunct) Heart Shaped Box!, 2014 Jun 12 11:00 (1d5h) Weekend Sales, 2014 Jun 20 16:00 (2d20h) Heart Shaped Box!, 2014 Jun 21 0:00 (12h59m); Jun 22 (21 0:00) (1d23h59m) Heart Shaped Box!, 2014 Jul 1 9:00 (1d3h) Weekend Sales, 2014 Jul 11 16:00 (18h) Heart Shaped Box!, 2014 Jul 18 0:00 (23h59m) Call in the Bomb Squad!, 2014 Jul 31 16:00 (1d); Sep 15 (16 0:00) (1d10h) Heart Shaped Box!, 2014 Aug 1 0:00 (23h59m) Weekend Sales!, 2014 Aug 8 15:00 (2d21h) Decimator Blowout - Limited Time!, 2014 Aug 11 8:00 (2d5h) Weekend Sales, 2014 Aug 22 14:00 (2d22h) Heart Shaped Box!, 2014 Aug 24 12:00 (1d) Win the Level 18 Emerald Fireproof Shield!, 2014 Sep 2 12:00 (1d) Heart Shaped Box!, 2014 Sep 3 12:00 (1d) Win the Level 18 Emerald Fireproof Shield!, 2014 Sep 9 8:00 (1d2h) Emerald Blast Shield Mystery Box, 2014 Sep 13 8:00 (1d2h); Sep 24 8:00 (1d2h) Heart Shaped Box!, 2014 Sep 14 0:00 (23h59m) Ruby Box of Fire Bonuses!, 2014 Sep 16 12:00 (1d) Win the Level 18 Emerald Fireproof Shield!, 2014 Sep 19 0:00 (23h59m) Ruby Box of Fire Bonuses!, 2014 Sep 24 12:00 (1d) Heart Shaped Box!, 2014 Sep 25 12:00 (22h) Win the Level 18 Emerald Fireproof Shield!, 2014 Sep 26 12:00 (1d) Emerald Fireproof Shield BONUS! 2014 Sep 29 0:00 (23h59m) Category:Units Category:Vehicles